That Winter
by KaiHunyehet
Summary: Oh Sehun dengan ambisinya untuk mati. Ambisi yang aneh memang [KaiHun] BoysLove.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sepasang kakinya mengayun menjejalkan langkah, meninggalkan jejak di hamparan salju yang tadinya rata tanpa celah. Kaki namja itu sudah bergetar, tak kuat lagi berjalan. Tubuhnya sudah tak seimbang dan berkali-kali hampir saja jatuh. Ia tak tahu arah tujuan,entah mau dibawa kemana tubuh ini. Rasanya dia ingin mati saja. Ya benar! Ide terbaik, dia harus mati. Itu lebih baik dibanding hidup tanpa tujuan.

"aku akan mati.." suara yang bergetar dari bibir pucat namja itu. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut ketika melihat ke arah sekitar. Ia berada di pinggir jalan. Jalanan sepi, mengingat saat ini adalah jam yang kurang manusiawi. Tengah malam, hah! Tentu saja tak ada orang yang beraktivitas selarut ini. namja itu menghela nafas. Jika tak ada yang melewati jalan ini, siapa yang mau menabraknya? Kalau ia harus mati gantung diri atau memutus urat nadinya, ia harus kembali ke rumahnya terlebih dahulu. Ia ingin mati SEKARANG JUGA.

Seketika ia menoleh, mendengar deru mesin mobil dari kejauhan. Dengan segera ia menyebrangi jalan, meskipun lampu lalu lintas untuk menyebrang berwarna merah. Jarak antara namja dan mobil tersebut semakin dekat,sebelum akhirnya...

.

.

.

"YA! Kau mau mati ya!" Kim Jongin berteriak sambil tergopoh-gopoh keluar dari mobilnya. Ia hampir saja menabrak seorang namja yang menyebrang dengan berjalan sempoyongan. Untung saja ia cekatan menginjak rem mobil, sehingga namja yang hampir saja tertabrak jika mobilnya satu senti saja lebih maju, tidak tertabrak.

"pabbo.." suara kecil yang hampir seperti bisikan keluar dari bibir tipis namja tersebut, hampir tak terdengar. Masih di posisinya berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar,mungkin karna kekurangan tenaga entah karna menggigil kedinginan. Tapi Jongin, namja pemilik mobil masih bisa menangkap apa yang tadi diucapkan namja itu, karna suasana memang sangat sepi saat ini.

"mwo?! Kau yang pabbo!" Jongin mendengus kesal,berusaha meredam amarahnya yang sebentar lagi akan meluap. Namun ekspresinya berubah menjadi terkejut,mendengar isakan tangis yang makin lama makin kencang dari namja yang sedari tadi tak menampakkan wajahnya karna terus menunduk.

namja tersebut menyeret kakinya perlahan ke arah Jongin, lalu tangannya terangkat ke udara dan melayangkan pukulan ke lengan Jongin. "seharusnya kau bunuh saja aku!" ia berusaha berteriak, namun tak cukup kuat untuk itu. Ia terus memukuli Jongin meski lemah dan terus menggumam agar namja itu membunuhnya di sela isakan tangisnya.

Kelamaan Jongin pun kesal, tangannya menahan tangan namja _anonym _tersebut. "sepertinya kau terlalu depresi," tangannya terasa ikut membeku memegang tangan namja yang rasanya sudah seperti tak bernyawa karna terlalu dingin. "kau tahu betapa berharganya nyawa seseorang? Kau pasti tidak tahu, oleh karena itu kau ingin mengakhiri hidup begitu saja." Wajah Jongin berubah menjadi simpati. Lalu menghela nafas.

Ia menoleh kaget ke arah namja yang tiba-tiba ambruk ke pelukannya. Tangan dinginnya masih berada di genggaman Jongin. "hei,maaf-" Jongin mendorongnya sedikit untuk melihat wajah namja tersebut. Ah yaampun,dia pingsan! Eoteokhaeyoo? Huh,menyusahkan saja.

"bunuh saja aku.." eoh? namja ini mengigau, berarti ia hanya tertidur? Sebegitu parahkah keadaannya sampai-sampai bisa tertidur dalam keadaan seperti ini? ya,mungkin.

.

.

.

"Mmmhhh.." perlahan, mata namja tersebut terbuka. Dan bola matanya bergerak-gerak tampak mengamati dimana ia berada sekarang. Hari sudah pagi, sinar matahari yang mengusik tidurnya tadi dan memaksa matanya untuk terbuka. Matanya yang kini berkantung hitam kekurangan tidur untuk menangis.

Ia mengubah posisi untuk duduk di kasur empuk yang entah empunya kemana. Ahh,kepalanya terasa sangat pening. Ia berusaha mengingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Ugh, kenapa dia masih memiliki hari esok? Dia rasa ini belum waktunya ia mati,dan itu semakin membuatnya tersiksa.

"kau sudah bangun?" namja itu menoleh, lalu mengembuskan nafas kesal. Namja hitam itu. Kenapa dia malah menolongnya? Bahkan sekarang di tangannya sudah ada sebuah nampan berisi semangkuk bubur dan segelas air hangat yang pasti untuknya.

namja tersebut perlahan bangkit, dan bersiap melangkah pergi. Namun tubuhnya tak cukup kuat untuk berjalan sekalipun, tubuh tak berdayanya ditahan oleh Jongin. Jongin memutuskan untuk membawanya ke apartemennya, karna bingung hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan. namja tersebut memang tak tahu arti terimakasih, dia malah menatap tajam Jongin. Menatapnya dengan banyak kebencian,dan itu membuat Jongin bingung.

"lepaskan!" namja kurus itu menepis tangan Jongin di tubuhnya. namja pucat itu menangis lagi,seakan matanya tak pernah ia biarkan untuk kering. jongin menatapnya iba, ia berusaha meredam tangisannya dalam pelukannya.

"kenapa kau menolongku, hah?!" benar-benar, Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa namja ini tidak ingin hidup lagi, tetapi Jongin ingin menolongnya. Jongin tidak ingin namja manis ini mati. "sshh.. tenanglah dulu" Jongin berusaha menenangkan. "kenapa kau seperti ini? apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

namja tersebut tersentak dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan hangat Jongin. "bukan urusanmu" ucapnya dingin. Entah dapat kekuatan darimana, namja itu berjalan lalu pergi meninggalkan apartemen Jongin, yang sekarang hanya bisa menatap kepergian namja tersebut.

.

.

.

Jongin mengerjapkan mata, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan namja itu lagi. Sudah tiga hari sejak kejadian ketika ia pulang dari kerja kelompok di rumah teman, pulang tengah malam dan saat di jalan ia bertemu seorang pria gila yang terobsesi untuk mati. namja aneh yang akhirnya Jongin bawa pulang karna kasihan, lalu pergi begitu saja keesokan harinya tanpa mengucapkan terimakasih sedikitpun. Dan kini ia sudah membuat Jongin terus memikirkan wajahnya dan terlalu pernasaran pada masalahnya. Sialnya,Jongin selalu kepikiran tentang namja itu.

"Kim Jongin!" Jongin terkesiap, seketika membenarkan posisi tubuhnya yang merosot di atas bangku belajarnya kini menjadi tegap. Jongin menunduk mendapat tatapan _killer_ Sang Seonsaengnim, yang hampir saja melempar penghapus ke arahnya karna Jongin sedari tadi bukannya memperhatikan pelajaran malah melamun.

"Jwesonghamnida seonsaengnim" Jongin menunduk meminta maaf.

"keluar Kim Jongin!" bentak Sang Seonsaengnim dan kembali membuat Jongin terkejut.

"tapi, seon-"

"Keluar SEKARANG!"

Huufftt, Jongin mendesah lalu keluar kelas, menuruti perintah seonsaengnimnya. Ia berjalan sambil menunduk, wajar saja karna malu dan mendapat tatapan tajam dari semua teman di kelasnya, tentunya dari Sang Seonsaengnim pun.

Jongin menyeret kakinya keluar dari kelas, ia tak tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya sekarang. Ke kantin? Jongin tidak ada _mood_ untuk itu. Ke perpustakaan? _That's not his style_. Ke taman? Mau apa dia disana. Jongin perlu tempat sepi. Eh, bukannya sekarang sekolah pasti sepi? semua kan sedang belajar dan tak ada yang berkeliaran di luar. Tentunya sepi kan. Tapi Jongin butuh tempat yang benar-benar menenangkan pikiran. Iya taman, tetapi rasanya ia lebih memilih untuk pergi ke atap sekolah.

Sesampainya disana, ia langsung menghirup udara musim salju yang menyegarkan. Ia mendongak sambil memejamkan mata, membiarkan butiran salju jatuh ke wajahnya yang tampan (setidaknya itu pikiran Jongin) . Ia melihat ke sekeliling, mencoba memastikan bahwa ia benar-benar sendiri. Tapi betapa terkejutnya ia melihat seseorang sedang berdiri tepat di ujung atap sekolah dengan kedua tangannya yang direntangkan. Kakinya perlahan maju, dan bersiap melompat dari gedung sekolah.

Jongin membelalak, kakinya refleks berlari dan menangkap tubuh seorang namja yang berniat bunuh diri tadi. Hap! Jongin mendekap erat tubuh itu. "neo micheosseo?!"

**TBC**

First publish gais, baru on di pc huhu  
>Ceritanya, maklumi aja ya kalo rada ehem?  
>Hope u like it yaa~Kesan setelah baca ff ini? Review nya pls? ^~^<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin menarik tubuh namja gila tadi menjauh dari tepi atap. Jongin menyipitkan mata, merasa tak asing dengan namja itu. Ia hafal rambut caramel nya. Tapi, siapa?

"kau.." Jongin tersadar saat namja yang hampir bunuh diri tadi mendongak menatap Jongin. Tatapannya masih sama seperti tiga hari lalu, kosong dan selalu menampakkan kesedihan. namja gila, tak tahu terimakasih, dan terobsesi untuk mati. Lihat saja sekarang, ia mencoba bunuh diri dengan melompat dari atap sekolah. ah,satu lagi! dia ini pabbo. Kalau mau bunuh diri jangan di sekolah, itu akan menyusahkan bukan. Betapa bodohnya namja ini.

"YA! KENAPA KAU TERUS MENGHALANGI AKU KETIKA AKU HAMPIR SAJA MATI, HAH?! APA MASALAH UNTUKMU?! KENAPA KAU.. AARGGHH !" Cih, namja ini. Jongin tidak mengerti, ada apa dengannya? Sekarang dia selamat dan malah marah-marah, bukannya bersyukur. Eh? Ingatlah Jong, dia kan terobsesi untuk mati. Ambisi yang aneh.

"Hei kau. aku kebetulan berada di sini karna aku dikeluarkan dari kelas karna aku malah melamun oleh Sang Seonsaengnim. Aku bukan penguntit atau apa, dan aku juga tidak berniat sama sekali untuk melindungimu. Lagipula kenapa kau terus-menerus mencoba bunuh diri, eoh?" Jongin menimpali dengan suara agak tinggi.

namja di hadapannya hanya mendengus. Lalu tubuhnya merosot sehingga akhirnya terduduk di tanah sekarang. Ia memejamkan mata, menghembuskan nafas berkali-kali. Ganjalan di hatinya belum saja hilang. Itu yang membuatnya ingin mati daripada harus menahan rasa sakit di dada bagian kirinya.

Jongi mengamati namja itu, dari ujung kepala ke ujung kaki. Rambut panjang coklatnya berkibar-kibar dan mebuatnya sedikit kusut, namun menawan. Seragamnya sudah acak-acakan. Jongin kini menempati tubuhnya juga terduduk di samping namja tersebut. melakukan hal yang sama, menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya lalu mengembuskannya kuat-kuat.

"Oh Sehun,.." gumam Jongin, matanya masih terpejam. namja di sampingnya sontak menoleh mendengar namanya diucapkan Jongin.

"bagaimana kau-"

"aku melihat dari name tag mu bodoh. Kau pikir aku ini penguntit atau dukun? Aku bahkan tidak memiliki mata _Shinigami_"

"ahh, kau benar" Sehun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah depan, menatapnya kosong. Jongin menoleh ke arah Sehun. Ia menegakkan duduknya.

"hei,kau. Tapi,boleh aku tau? Kau kenapa sangat terobsesi untuk mati? Aku merasa aneh saja.." Jongin mengatakannya dengan hati-hati. "ugh,kau boleh tidak beritahu aku jika kau keberatan" Jongin menarik lagi ucapannya ketika Sehun sudah menatapnya dengan tajam. Tapi akhirnya dia menghela nafas, lalu menunduk.

"sebenarnya.." Jongin berhasil membuat Sehun membuka mulut! "ah,kau mau tahu saja" Ck! Orang ini.

"oke,oke, ini bukan pemaksaan, atau interogasi." Jongin menyerah.

"aku, aku putus asa karena, aku kehilangan kekasihku" Sehun menunduk. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya keras-keras berusaha menahan tangis.

"Pppffftttt" Jongin menggembungkan pipi menahan tawa, tapi ledakan tawa berhasil lolos dari mulutnya.

"buahahaha"

"apanya yang lucu?!"

Jongin tidak menjawab, mulutnya masih sibuk tertawa sambil memegangi perutnya. Setelah cukup lama ia dapat menghentikan tawanya, "hhha, tidak. Itu sangat lucu,kau tahu. Ditinggalkan kekasihmu karna dia bersama namja lain saja membuatmu ingin bunuh diri. Masih banyak namja di dunia ini! itu hal yang paling kekanakan. Hahahah"

"ha ha ha.. " Sehun tertawa getir, tapi nadanya berubah menjadi isakan tangis yang bertambah keras. "huwaaa" Sehun bahkan sudah menangis amat keras sekarang.

" hei hei. Jangan menangis" Jongin salah tingkah harus bagaimana berbuat. Gawat, Tangisannya tak ingin berhenti lagi. Kenapa lagi dia menangis? Bukankah teorinya sudah benar?

"cup cup.. jangan menangis lagi ya" Jongin berusaha menenangkan dengan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya.

"kau jangan asal bicara. Kau tidak tahu kan penyebabnya? Yasudah diam saja!"

"memang aku benar kan? kekasihmu meninggalkanmu begitu saja karna dia sudah punya yang lain. Kau belum bisa terima, oleh karna itu kau putus asa dan ingin bunuh diri karna rasa sakit hatimu tak dapat kau tahan. Bukankah begitu?"

"sok tahu"

"lalu apa?"

"kekasihku meninggal! Dia mati!"

.

.

.

_A-apa? Meninggal? _Yaampun, Jongin merasa sangat berdosa menertawakan Sehun tadi. Siapa yang tidak bersedih mendapati orang yang paling dikasihinya meninggal? Dengan cara mengenaskan pula. Kekasih Sehun, dia meninggal karna kecelakaan ketika dalam perjalanan menuju rumah Sehun. Dia tertabrak truk, kepalanya langsung pecah terlindas truk yang menabraknya dan langsung tewas di tempat. Ia terlalu terburu-buru karna terlalu khawatir pada keadaan Sehun. Karena Sehun tak mengangkat teleponnya seharian itu, dan tidak membalas pesannya. Padahal Sehun baik-baik saja, tapi ponselnya memang tidak ia gunakan seharian itu, ibunya yang merampasnya karna nilai Sehun menurun. Ibunya beranggapan penyebabnya adalah pacaran.

Dan siapa yang tidak patah hati kalau begini kejadiannya? Sehun sudah menjalani hubungan selama tiga tahun dengan kekasihnya itu, dan sekarang ia menghilang begitu saja tanpa kata perpisahan bahkan ciuman terakhir.

Jongin hanya bisa mematung mendengar Sehun bercerita,masih ditemani isakan tangisnya. "Ma-maaf Sehun-sshi.. aku tidak tahu. Aku, turut berduka"

"gwenchana.." Sehun tersenyum pedih. "ohya, tak usah seformal itu. cukup panggil Sehun saja,"

"oke baiklah~" senyum Jongin mengembang. Sepertinya Sehun sudah merasa lebih baik. Iyadong, Jongin gitulohh.

"Ternyata kita satu sekolah ya, Oh Sehun. Kenapa aku sepertinya belum pernah melihatmu,ya?" Jongin menelengkan kepalanya mendekati wajah Sehun, mengamatinya dengan seksama. Seolah Sehun itu alien yang sedang diamati oleh makhluk hitam yang belum pernah sama sekali melihat wujud alien. Hell

Entah Sehun merasa gugup ketika wajah –tampan- Jongin berada sedekat ini. Jantungnya berdentam lebih cepat pula. Tidak tidak, pasti apa yang terjadi pada Sehunnie hanya akibat terlalu lelah~

"ugh, jauhkan wajah hitammu itu Jongin," dengan sadisnya telapak tangan Sehun mendarat –tidak mulus- tepat di wajah Jongin keras. Kalau di slow motion, bayangkanlah wajah absurd Jongin. Poor

"Kau merusak ketampananku" Jongin sok sok manyun. Tidak cute asal kau tahu.

"Cih, aku juga tidak pernah melihatmu tuh"

"Kamu kurang gaul Hun. Masa wajah tampan seperti ini tidak pernah lihat?" Jongin menunjuk-nunjuk wajahnya sendiri.

"Che.. tidak tuh. Tidak ada untungnya," flat. Fyuh.

"Oh!" Jongin menjentikkan jari tiba-tiba, omo mengejutkan. "Kau, kalau tidak salah,tunggu tunggu." Jongin tampak berpikir, dengan tangannya yang mengusap-usap dagu. "Temanku pernah menyebut nama Oh Sehun, dia pernah bercerita bahwa Oh Sehun, yang pernah terjatuh ketika ujian praktek menari? Bwahahahaha" ngakak lagi. Sehun jengkel lihat.

"hahh, ya ya itu benar. Lalu kau mau apa ha?" sigh, itu moment memalukan. "Eh wait! Jongin, ohh kau yang suka Baekhyun hyung sebut Kkamjong karna kulitmu hitam? Benarkan? Wokwokwokk kau memang hitam" sekarang Sehun yang ngakak kan. Tangan satunya memegang perut, satunya lagi menunjuk-nunjuk wajah kesal Jongin.

Matanya membentuk bulan sabit sempurna karena terlalu ngakak. Jongin tidak jadi marah atau apa, dirinya seolah terpana oleh Sehun dan wajah indahnya. Tampak bersinar uwoo~

-ngakak-

-ngakak-

-yawnn-

Mulai lelah ya. Sehun telah puas dengan acara ngakaknya yang bertepuk sebelah tangan lalu perlahan menutup kedua kelopaknya dan tidur ditemani terpaan angina sejuk dan, tatapan Jongin.

.

.

.

30 menit setelah itu, Sehun terbangun dari tidur damainya. Iyalah terbangun, Sehun merasakan sesuatu yang kenyal, padat, dan basah, berada di atas bibirnya dan begerak-gerak. Setelah membuka sempurna, mata Sehun melebar, melihat makhluk hitam di depannya tangah memejamkan mata sambil tetap mencumbu bibir Sehun. What the?

Sehun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Kenapa tubuhnya seakan kaku? Dadanya berdentam tak karuan. Hanya membiarkan bibirnya dicumbu Jongin beberapa waktu, kemudian Sehun membuka mulutnya. Belum sempat Jongin memainkan lidahnya di dalam rongga Sehun, Jongin segera melepas ciumannya dan memekik, "aww Sehun apa yang kau lakukan yaampun!" Jongin menjulurkan lidahnya memeriksa gigitan Sehun di lidahnya. Ya, rencana Sehun untuk melepaskan ciuman Jongin. Membiarkan lidah Jongin masuk, lalu gigit. Ide cerdas Oh Sehun!

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau lakukan bodoh?!"

"ano.." Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya. "aku hanya tidak sengaja melihat bibirmu yang tampak umm sexy, yeah dan aku, tidak tau kenapa tiba-tiba menciummu. Oh benar-benar maafkan aku!" Jongin yang konyol.

"Tidak bisa Jongin itu ciuman pertamaku dan yaampun bagaimana bisa kau merenggutnya? Cih dengan Kim Jongin pula aaaa aku tidak sudiii" Sehun berlebihan sekali.

"haah ya bagaimana. Yang terjadi biarlah terjadi.." ucap Jongin cuek bebek. Tidak tahu Jongin kesal setengah hidup apa huh

"Kim Jongin kau benar-benar yaaa ish bodoh bodoh bodoh!" Pekik Sehun lalu merajuk.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana Oh Sehun? Maafkan saja lah," Jongin malah nyengir? Dasar hita.

Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya jengah sebagai respon.

"eoh? Jam berapa sekarang?" sehun tidak tahu berapa lama ia tertidur tadi. Setelah melirik jam di ponselnya, Sehun mendengus.

"okay, hari ini full tidak masuk kelas. Seonsaengnim ampuni akuu," Sehun dengan wajah memelasnya, yang akan ia tunjukkan dihadapan saem nanti.

"Khe, masih peduli? Bukankah ambisimu tadi mati hum?" Smirk –menyebalkan- ala Kim Jongin. Dan Sehun melirik tajam Jongin. Sudah hitam, menyebalkan, pesek, apalagi? Silahkan tambahkan.

Eh, tapi Jongin memang benar kan?

"Iya kau benar Jong. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir, tega sekali kalau aku sampai bunuh diri dan meninggalkan kedua orang tuaku. Bisa nangis darah mereka jika tahu anak tunggalnya yang paling tampan sejagat raya mati. Dan emm, kau yang selalu mencegah mautku. Itu artinya Tuhan telah mempersiapkan kehidupan yang lebih baik untukku. Masih ada orang yang menyayangiku"

"ya, aku jamin yang terakhir itu,"

Sehun menoleh, mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Tapi Jongin malah merespon dengan senyuman manis. Sebelum Sehun tidak dapat menutup mulut melihat senyuman itu, lebih baik lupakan dan ganti topic.

"e-eumm.. aku lega sudah menceritakan ini pada orang lain. Aku hanya memendamnya sendiri, dan itu membuatku semakin sakit. Betapa bodohnya ya aku," Sehun tertawa pahit sambil menggaruk tengkuknya.

"kau memang bodoh" Jongin-ah,bisakah kau tutup mulut bodohmu itu?

"apa kau bilang?" Lihat, berkat mulut bodohmu itu, kau mendapatkan _death_ _glare_ dari Sehun.

"aku bilang, kau bodoh." Wahh, lihatlah. Sehun sudah tak kuat ingin merobek mulutmu, Kim.

"oww baiklah. Maaf maaf. Haha"

Sehun hanya berdecak kesal setelahnya.

"Well, Thanks Jongin."Akhirnya anak ini berterimakasih juga.

"Nope, Sehunnie,"

W-H-A-T ?

Merusak suasana Sehun ugh.

"heyy jangan panggil seperti itu," Sehun memukul-mukul lengan Jongin.

"ahahaha ampun. Bagaimana jika satu cup jumbo ice cream?" Sehun mengangguk antusias otomatis menghentikan pukulannya. "asal jangan marah lagi,"

**To Be Continue**

Well, thank you very much buat yang udah antusias sama ff ini,

yang udah baca, favourite, following, dan review ff ini ,

Chapter 1 banyak typo, maaf. tapi udah di edit koo

Kenapa sampai typo gitu, soalnya ff ini tadinya bukan yaoi dan karna sekarang lagi demam KaiHun, persetan aku ubah castnya haha.

Review ya? Readers itu penyemangat aku/? ahaha seeya ^3^


	3. Chapter 3

That Winter Chapter 3

Sehun menatap kosong ke arah ponselnya, layarnya menampilkan sebuah foto dirinya bersama lelaki berwajah tampan dengan rambut hitam cepak dan telinga yang agak rebing dan senyum lebarnya. Keadaan Sehun sebelumnya mungkin baik-baik saja, tapi Sehun mengingat lagi pada sang mantan. Tak bisa semudah itu bukan melupakan seseorang yang pernah melukiskan kebahagiaan dalam hidupmu? Eh bukan mantan, mereka belum memutuskan hubungan. Tetapi jika kekasih itu hanya tinggal nama.. bagaimana?

Sigh.. Sehun menghela nafas lelah. Rambutnya acak-acakan, pipinya basah oleh air mata, bajunya kusut tak karuan, masih duduk melamun di atas ranjangnya. Sehun bukan tipikal orang pelupa, semua ingatan tentang Park Chanyeol-kekasihnya-, semakin menyembul keluar dari ingatannya.

"_hyung_, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Sehun bertanya pada ponselnya yang hanya bergeming, Sehun semakin pedih, kedua sudut matanya kini mengeluarkan air mata lagi. Sehun sudah tidak berniat bunuh diri memang, tapi perasaan itu muncul lagi ketika rasa rindunya sudah di ambang batas.

"sudah cukup.." suaranya terdengar bergetar. "_hyung_, aku ingin menyusulmu,"

"eh _aniya_. _Eomma_ dan _appa_ pasti kesusahan tanpa aku,"

"huhuu aku benar-benar rindu padamuuu," Sehun terisak sambil memeluk ponselnya, masih dengan foto dirinya dan Chanyeol yang kini ia jadikan wallpaper.

"tapi tapi.. siapa yang akan meneruskan perusahaan _appa_?"

"Chanyeol _hyung_, aku ingin pergi bersamamu ke surga. Ya?"

"Hueee _eomma_ aku tidak bisa meninggalkanmu~"

"haruskah ku mati?"

"_no_,"

"mati saja,"

"tidak boleh,"

"haaahhh…"

Ckckck, Sehun seperti pasien rumah sakit jiwa kau tahu. Meraung-raung tidak jelas, bertanya sendiri, menjawab sendiri. Kadang menangis tersedu-sedu, kadang ia tertawa ketika mengingat kisah romantisnya sebelum _tragedy_ terbunuhnya Park Chanyeol dalam sebuah kecelakaan.

"baiklah, keputusanku sudah final" selesai terisak, Sehun mengedarkan pandangan pada sekitarnya. Setelah matanya menangkap benda yang ia butuhkan, Sehun mengambil benda tajam itu. Sehun memejamkan matanya erat, lalu perlahan mengarahkan gunting tersebut ke nadinya.

"aahhh"

Apakah Sehun mati? Tidak kawan. Mata Sehun malah kembali terbuka dan melebar, gunting untuk bunuh dirinya pun sudah terlepas dari genggaman.

Sehun kini berteriak frustasi lagi,

"ada apa denganku? Aku sudah gila. Aku benar-benar gilaaa,"

Ketika matanya terpejam sebelum detik-detik pemotongan urat nadi tadi, dalam benaknya entah kenapa mucul bayangan lelaki yang selalu menggagalkan insiden bunuh dirinya. Sudah tau kan siapa? Parahnya bayangan ketika Kim Jongin mencium bibirnya ketika di atap sekolah yang tiba-tiba menghentikan gerakan Oh Sehun.

Sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya (yang sebelumnya sudah acak-acakan) , lalu menjedukkan kepalanya ke tembok.

"Kim Jongin brengsek, tidak tau malu, yang sudah berani mencuri ciuman pertamaku, oh yaampun kau gila Oh Sehun!"

Ohya, sebelumnya Sehun memang belum pernah berciuman bibir. Memang sih, dulunya Park Chanyeol menciumnya. Tapi hanya ciuman manis di pipi. Chanyeol itu orang yang sangat baik, ingin benar-benar menjaga Sehun. Dan Chanyeol pikir mereka masih terlalu muda untuk melakukan itu. tidak seperti Kim Jongin, mesum, tidak tau malu, masa baru saling mengenal sudah berani mencium Sehun.

"grraahhh" Sehun menggeram. Kemudian bangkit dari posisi mengenaskannya tadi.

"ya ya aku tahu. Sangat terimakasih kepada Kim Jongin yang selalu menyelamatkanku. Mungkin berskating di luar sana dapat menghilangkan penat"

Sehun menuju kamar mandi untuk membenarkan penampilannya, bersiap-siap untuk keluar rumah. Sehun tidak mandi, ia hanya membasuh mukanya. Mandi di musim dingin seperti ini? Sehun menolak, terimakasih.

Life must go on, no matter what happen.

Sehunnie, fighting!

.

.

.

Begitu sampai di danau yang membeku, Sehun bagai anjing yang dilepas dari kandangnya. Ia berskating, berputar-putar dan menghirup udara bebas yang sudah lama ia tidak nikmati. Terlalu stress untuk sekedar mensyukuri nikmat Tuhan.

"wwooo," Sehun berteriak gembira, merentangkan kedua tangannya. Berharap angin dapat menerbangkan segala rasa sedihnya.

Perhatian Sehun kini pada hamparan salju disana. Ia berjongkok, mulai membentuk bulatan salju. Kedua tangannya tentu memakai sarung tangan, Sehun tidak mau tangannya mati rasa karna kedinginan. Ketika sedang asyik membentuk bola salju, kepala Sehun dihantam dengan bola salju juga. Sehun menoleh cepat, siapa yang berani melemparkan ini padanya?!

"yak-eh?" Sehun menatap horror pada sang pelempar yang dengan seringaiannya berjalan ke arah Sehun.

"k-kau?" Sehun menunjuk tepat ke hidung pesek lelaki tadi begitu ia sudah tepat berada di hadapannya.

"K-Kim Jongin! Sedang apa disini?" Sehun kesal sekali. Padahal ia pergi kesini untuk _refreshing_, bukan untuk bertemu makhluk hitam. Sehun jadi ingat waktu kemarin di atap sekolah, Sehun menolak ajakan Kim Jongin untuk mentaktirnya ice cream. Sehun menolak dengan alasan ia tidak ingin makan ice cream di musim dingin. Karena tidak cocok untuk dimanakan ketika cuaca dingin. Tapi memang benar kan? Sehun padahal ingin sekali, secara ice cream itu salah satu favourite nya selain bubble tea. Sebenarnya bukan itu alasan sebenarnya, Sehun masih agak canggung saja karena Sehun baru mengenal Jongin. Dan juga, Sehun merasa malu saja berada dekat Jongin. Apalagi setelah ciuman itu.. ah sudah jangan bahas lagi!

"memangnya kau saja yang boleh kesini? Aku sudah disini daritadi. Kau lihat tenda itu? aku sedang mamancing tau," Jongin menunjuk-nunjuk tenda yang telah berdiri disana dan kursi beserta alat pancingnya.

"heuh, aku salah besar pergi kesini." Sehun yang kesal melempar bola salju tepat ke wajah –tampan- Kim Jongin. Jongin terbelalak kaget, dengan cepat membentuk bola salju lalu membalas melempar Sehun. Sehun hanya menghindar lalu terbahak, masih ingat Kim Jongin jelek sekali tadi begitu wajahnya berciuman dengan bola salju yang ia lempar. Hahaha

"jangan kabur kau Oh Sehun!" dan mereka sekarang sudah saling melempar bola salju, berlarian dan berskating bersama. Tertawa bersama, dirasanya sudah mulai akur ya.

"coba saja kejar aku," Sehun masih tergelak sambil melihat ke belakangnya, Jongin masih mengejar Sehun dengan bola salju di genggamannya. Sehun tidak sadar di hadapannya ada bolongan danau yang mencair, Jongin yang menyadarinya melebarkan mata.

"Sehun awas di depanmu!"

Sehun tidak sempat mengerem karna jaraknya terlalu dekat. Niatnya sih ingin menolong Sehun, namun dasar Kim Jongin yang kehilangan keseimbangannya ketika berhasil menangkap tangan Sehun, malah ikut tertarik. Alhasil keduanya tercebur ke danau yang super duper dingin.

.

.

.

"Sial.." Sehun mendesis, setelah berhasil keluar dari danau. Jelas saja kini tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan. Masuk ke dalam air es di saat musim salju. Dan sekarang tubuhnya basah, semua mantel berbulu dan jaket nya basah semua. Bahkan dalemannya ikut basah. Pokoknya semuanya basah.

Jongin juga sama basahnya seperti Sehun, menggigil juga. Mereka berdua kini berjalan dengan tubuh menggigil ke tenda yang didirikan Jongin. Sesampainya, Jongin menyalakan bara api dengan kayu bakar. Hari sudah petang pula, menambah suhu menjadi semakin rendah.

"buka bajumu," ucap Jongin datar. Sehun menoleh cepat memeluk tubuhnya sendiri waswas.

"kenapa aku harus melakukannya?" Sehun berpikiran yang iya-iya. Ingat, Kim Jongin itu mesum.

"kau tidak mau sakit kan? Bajumu kan basah semua. Ini, ganti dengan punyaku." Jongin mengambil beberapa potong baju dari ransel besarnya lalu menyodorkannya pada Sehun.

Huft.. Sehun menjadi lega. Sehun menatap baju itu sebentar, lalu tatapannya kembali ke arah Jongin.

"bagaimana denganmu?" ucap Sehun kemudian mengambil baju itu dari Jongin.

Jongin belum menjawab malah melepas semua bajunya, hanya tersisa celananya yang tentu basah. Sehun reflex menutup mata, Jongin yang melihatnya hanya menahan tawa lalu menggantungkan bajunya di dekat api.

"aku tidak membawa baju lagi, aku akan menunggu bajuku kering. Tidak apa, kau pakai saja punyaku"

Sehun membuka matanya takut-takut, lalu menatap baju dari Jongin tadi. Ada satu kaos, jaket, dan sweater. Sehun menyerahkan lagi kaos itu,

"Ini. Pakai saja kaosmu. Aku cukup memakai sweater saja,"

Jongin mengambil kaosnya. "hmm baiklah," lalu memakai kaosnya.

"heyy, kau tutup mata ya. Aku mau ganti celana,"

"a-ah baik" secepat kilat Sehun menutup matanya erat, menutup wajahnya dengan sweater milik Jongin.

"kau ganti baju sana, aku menunggu di luar," ucapnya setelah mengganti celana, lalu keluar dari tenda. Sehun menatap punggung Jongin, lalu mengendikkan bahu kemudian mulai berganti baju.

.

.

.

"kau sudah bilang pada orang tuamu?" Sehun yang ditanya hanya menggeleng.

"baterai ponselku habis," Sehun mempoutkan bibirnya lalu mengeratkan selimut yang Jongin berikan padanya. Beruntung Jongin membawa peralatannya, kalau tidak bagaimana nasib mereka.

Jongin berhenti menggosokkan kedua tangannya untuk menghangatkan tubuh, lalu mengambil ponsel dari ranselnya.

"pakai ponselku saja,nanti ibumu pikir kau mencoba bunuh diri lagi" Jongin melempar ponselnya dan dengan sigap Sehun menangkapnya. Jongin bodoh, kalau jatuh kan Sehun juga yang merasa bersalah. Sehun hanya mendecak lalu segera menelpon ibunya. Tentu Sehun sudah hafal nomor penting seperti nomor ponsel ibu dan ayahnya.

"eomma?"

"_Sehunnie kau dimana_?" suara eommanya terdengar khawatir.

"begini eomma, aku.. akan pulang telat. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan tadi. Tenang saja, aku bersama temanku."

"Teman yang mana? Aah eomma tau. Baguslah, kau sudah mencoba _move on_." Nada ibunya terdengar menggoda sekarang.

"eomma!" Sehun dengan nada merajuknya.

"hehe baiklah, jaga diri Sehunnie,"

Pip. Dan sambungan pun terputus.

"Terimakasih. Ponselmu." Sehun mengembalikan ponsel Jongin.

"Ugh, Sehun. Aku lapar,"

Sehun melirik Jongin, "lalu apa peduliku?"

"kau ini tidak perhatian sekali." Jongin beranjak keluar tenda.

"eh mau kemana?"

"memancing. Aku belum sempat memancing tadi. Kau mengganggu sih,"

"ish, kenapa aku coba" gumam Sehun, ia mengikuti Jongin keluar. Ia bosan jika sendirian. Lebih baik melihat Jongin payah menangkap ikan.

"hoammm, Jongin cepatlah pancing ikannya," Sehun mulai terkantuk-kantuk. Ia tidak suka memancing, karna menurut Sehun itu membosankan dan membuat ngantuk seperti sekarang.

"ini aku sedang berusaha. Cerewet sekali,"

"wah, bulannya bersinar terang. Indah sekali," Sehun mendongak tersenyum memandang langit. Langit yang gelap, namun mereka tak khawatir karna bulan itu akan menerangi.

"indah seperti mata bulan sabitmu ketika tertawa," dan ketika Jongin menoleh, Sehun sudah tertidur. Jongin mendengus, padahal dia sedang menggombal. Setelahnya ia hanya tersenyum lalu melanjutkan memancing ikan. Semoga Jongin beruntung.

.

.

.

"Sehun, kau mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau aku habiskan saja," Begitu terbangun, indra penciumannya sudah disapa oleh harum ikan bakar. Perutnya langsung keroncongan. Di musim dingin begini semua orang cepat lapar biasanya.

"woah kau hebat juga ya Jongin. Ikan yang berhasil kau pancing lumayan banyak," Sehun mencomot danging ikan itu lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"oh jelas dong. Ikannya datang sendiri, mereka berkorban mati untuk lelaki tampan ini," mulai deh Jongin narsis. Sehun langsung mencibir mendengarnya.

"setelah makan akan aku antar pulang, aku tidak ingin dimintai pertanggungjawaban kalau-kalau kau sakit karena pulang dengan perut kosong. Jadi makanlah yang banyak," Jongin mengusak rambut Sehun yang tertutup topi penghangat.

"aish baik baik," tetapi dalam hati Sehun senang ternyata Jongin yang menyebalkan ini baik juga.

"lagipula kita harus sekolah besok," Sehun langsung terhenyak, berhenti mengunyah dan mematung sambil memandang Jongin.

"Jong, aku.. lupa. Besok pelajaran Kang Saem dan aku belum mengerjakan PR. Fisika Jongin, dan aku tidak ahli dalam bidang itu," mimik Sehun berubah khawatir. Tidak mungkin ia mengerjakan hari ini sendirian karena, Sehun benar-benar tidak mengerti Fisika.

"Fisika? Kebetulan aku selalu mendapat nilai sempurna dalam mata pelajaran itu," Jongin menyeringai sombong. Sehun sedikitnya tidak percaya, namun karena memang di sekolah tidak saling mengenal juga, jadi Sehun percaya saja.

"ajari aku Jong, yayaya" Puppy eyes. Jurus Sehun untuk merayu orang.

"itu mudah. Tapi, ini sudah malam Sehun."

"ah benar juga.." Sehun mengetukkan telunjuknya di dagu, berpikir. "oh begini saja, kita kerjakan di rumahku. Kau boleh bermalam di rumahku,"

"tapi, itu juga kalau kau mau," Sehun cepat-cepat menambahkan ketika Jongin tak kunjung menjawab, lalu mengalihkan pandangan, tiba-tiba gugup Jongin menatapnya.

"boleh. Tapi,aku dapat apa kalau aku mau mengajarimu?" Jongin dengan nada jahilnya.

"huh. Belajarlah untuk tidak pamrih Jongin,"

"haha. Ayo, kita bergegas,"

**To Be Continued**

Aku udah baca review readers, dan bercampur ya aku ngakak sendiri liat review yang lucu. Kalian penyemangat banget:')  
>Aku juga gatau kenapa ceritanya jadi gini hueee T,T<br>Iya emang di chap 2 itu jadi humor gitu gatau yaa salahin jari sama otak aku aja/?  
>Dan yang review kenapa ga GS, eh maapin aku ga suka GS, susah bayanginnya sih'-' dan emang sukanya udah mereka kai sama sehun gitu haha.<br>Oiyaa, ini efek dari nonton My Love From The Star juga, jadi bayangin aja Sehun yang frutasi nya tereak2 gitu kaya pas cinta Cheon Seong Yi ga dibales sama Do Min Joon, terus yang di danau membeku juga '-'  
>Ini udah dipanjangin ko, lebih panjang dari chap sebelumnya hehe.<br>Btw mau berapa chapter ini? Saran dong saran '-'  
>Tapi endingnya udah ada ko konsepnya, Cuma kalo readers mau minta perpanjangan? Ya gapapa.  
>Thanks a lot buat kalian semua, Ily33<br>Dan buat yang ngoreksi, buat yang kasih saran, makasihh banget ^^  
>Mau baca chap selanjutnya? Review dong *-*<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Sehun melangkah ke depan kelas dengan percaya diri. Kang Saem menyuruh anak-anak untuk mengumpulkan pr fisika nya. Setelah meletakkan buku di meja Kang Saem lalu berjalan kembali menuju bangkunya di pojok dekat jendela sambil senyum-senyum. Ada yang aneh dengan Sehun?

"stt.. kau kenapa sih senyum-senyum sendiri begitu? Mencurigakan," Tao-teman yang duduk tepat di sebelahnya- berbisik ke Sehun. Pasalnya dari tadi pagi Sehun seperti itu. Tao hanya khawatir Sehun ada apa-apa. Seperti mengidap penyakit sinting, misalnya? Sehun menoleh masih dengan wajah senangnya. Tetapi Sehun mengacuhkan Tao dan hanya membuka buku fisikanya. Lalu secarik kertas terselip diantara halaman buku tersebut saat Sehun membuka bukunya. Sehun menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil membaca kertas tersebut. Kertas itu berisi rumus-rumus penting. Yang makin mebuat Sehun senyum-senyum itu pesan terakhir di bawahnya,

'_Sehunnie, ini rumus untukmu. Cobalah untuk menyukai Fisika dan belajarlah dengan giat~ Sehunnie hwaiting!^^'_

Tao semakin curiga melihatnya.

"Oey Sehun!" Tao sedikit menggertak Sehun.

"apa sih Tao" Sehun menoleh lagi.

"ahya~ kau pernah bercerita tentang orang yang bernama Kkamjong itu kan?" Sehun tiba-tiba ingat Tao pernah menyebut-nyebut nama Kkamjong ketika bercanda dengan kakak kelasnya, Baekhyun hyung.

"Kim Jongin? Iya. Memangnya kenapa?" Tao mengernyitkan alisnya. Dan nadanya berubah menjadi agak dingin. Tetapi dasar Sehun yang sedang terbuai rasa senangnya, tidak menyadari perubahan mimik Tao.

Baru saja Sehun mau menjawab, Lay-si ketua kelas- keburu memanggil namanya.

"bukumu," kata si ketua kelas yang sering Sehun cemooh namanya karena mirip dengan merk makanan ringan, sambil menyerahkan buku PR Fisika Sehun.

"terimakasih," sahutnya riang, lalu membuka lembaran di PR Fisika nya kemarin. Yah Binggo! PR nya mendapatkan nilai sempurna! Dan ini yang lebih membuat kebahagiaan Sehun berlipat ganda, karna nilai PR dan tugas akan sangat membantu untuk nilai di rapor nya yang selalu mendapat nilai merah di subject Fisika. Meski dua nomor terakhir bukan hasil kerjanya sendiri. Sehun melupakan itu ketika paginya, untungnya sebelum Sehun dan Jongin berpisah di gerbang sekolah tadi, Jongin bicara bahwa ia sudah menyelesaikannya untuk Sehun. Sehun harus berterimakasih setelah ini pada Jongin, karena ia belum sempat mengucapkannya tadi pagi.

Tao mengintip buku PR Sehun lalu membuka matanya lebar-lebar, takut-takut ia salah liat Sehun mendapat nilai 100 dimana yang lain mendapat nilai 1000. Ah konyol.

"woaaa Sehun! Kau mendapat ilham darimana?"

"kepo yaaa," Sehun menyerigai jahil.

"oh ayolah Sehunn aku ini kan temanmu" Tao menatap Sehun kesal.

"Kerjakan dulu soal di papan tulis, panda" Sehun mulai menulis di buku catatannya. Wahh Sehun jadi rajin begini. Biasanya Sehun malas mengerjakan soal, ia biasanya menunggu Kyungsoo-si buntet pintar- menyelesaikan soalnya dalam waktu singkat, lalu Sehun meminjam buku Kyungsoo dan menyalinnya. Sungguh bukan untuk dicontoh teman-teman.

"ugh. Tapi janji ya untuk menceritakannya saat istirahat" Tao pun mengeluarkan bukunya dari dalam tas.

.

.

.

**That Winter**

**Chapter 4**

.

.

.

"Jadi, Jongin. Jika gaya yang seperti ini namanya gaya apa?"

"kalau dari satuan ini dikonversikan ke satuan lain menjadi bagaimana?"

"ah aku bingung"

"tidak mengerti nghehehe,"

Sehun menggaruk kepalanya, matanya fokus pada Jongin yang sedang menerangkan cara untuk menyelesaikan soal fisika. Dan Jongin yang seperti ini tampak lebih berkharisma, seperti guru TK yang mengajar muridnya dengan telaten, menjelaskan tahap demi tahap, sangat sabar dan lembut. Ugh, Sehun hampir saja terpesona. Tetapi tidak jadi karena Jongin memergoki Sehun yang bukannya memerhatikan malah melamun menatap wajah tampan Jongin.

"nah, bagaimana? Sudah mengerti?" Tanya Jongin lembut. Sehun menggeleng, lalu nyengir. Sehun juga ingin sekali membenturkan kepalanya pada meja,merutuki kenapa ia begitu bodoh dalam hal ini. Jongin menghela nafas, lalu menerangkan kembali dari awal.

"oh, begitu. Kali ini aku mengerti Jong!" Sehun merebut pensil di genggaman Jongin, lalu mengerjakan soal PR nya dari nomor 1.

Jongin tersenyum puas melihat Sehun mengerjakan soal itu dengan lancar. Meski sesekali menyontek rumus. Sambil menunggu Sehun yang sedang asyik memenuhi bukunya dengan rumus dan penyelesaian soal, Jongin melirik ke arah jam dinding berbentuk Rilakkuma. Semua sudut kamar Oh Sehun dipenuhi Rilakkuma kau tahu. Jongin tidak mengerti kenapa anak lelaki yang sudah beranjak dewasa seperti Oh Sehun masih menyukai tokoh kartun dari Sanrio itu.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sebelas malam, jam tidur Oh Sehun sudah lewat dari satu jam setengah yang lalu. Kembali dari mengelilingi kamar Sehun, Jongin kembali menghampiri Sehun di meja belajar. Tapi Sehun sudah terkulai di meja dengan kepala di atas buku PR nya dan pensil yang masih di genggaman. Sesekali mengigau menggumamkan rumus yang selalu merasuki otak Sehun karna sulit dihapal.

Jongin hanya tersenyum melihatnya. menggendong Sehun lalu menidurkannya di kasur yang tentunya berseprai Rilakkuma. Diselimutinya tubuh Sehun, kemudian Jongin membelai lembut surai madu Sehun.

Selesai menikmati wajah tertidur Sehun, Jongin berbaik hati mengecek PR Sehun. Semua jawaban benar, senyum bangga Jongin merekah. Tetapi dua nomor terakhir Jongin kerjakan sendiri, karena Sehun sudah 'tewas'. Tak masalah, hanya perlu sekitar lima menit untuk mengatasinya. Menulis sesuatu diatas secarik kertas sebentar, kemudian membereskan buku-buku Sehun yang berceceran di atas meja. Lalu Jongin menyusup ke bawah selimut yang menaungi tubuhnya dan tubuh Sehun.

.

.

.

"jadi, apa hubunganmu dengan Kim Jongin?" gayanya Tao seperti seorang detektif yang sedang menginterogasi tersangka.

"hanya berteman." Sahut Sehun santai.

"dan kenapa nilaimu menjadi melesat naik seperti itu?" ya memang, nilai Fisika Sehun selalu dji sam soe sebelumnya.

"itu karena kemarin Jongin membantuku mengerjakannya. Ia menginap di rumahku kemarin.." jelas Sehun masih dengan senyum di bibirnya.

"APA?!" Tao sampai menggebrak meja dan membuat minuman greentea hangat Sehun sedikit bergoyang di dalam gelas.

"aish tidak usah seperti itu," Sehun melihat ke arah kanan-kiri kantin. Untung belum begitu ramai.

"tapi aku yakin tidak melakukan apapun!" ralat Sehun, menangkap ekspresi curiga Tao yang salah paham. Mungkin dikiranya Sehun senyum-senyum begitu karena Jongin sudah menyentuh Sehun semalaman. Oh hey no!

Dan setelahnya, Sehun menceritakan bagaimana awalnya Sehun bertemu dengan Jongin. Tao hanya mendengarkan dengan seksama cerita riang Sehun, tetapi wajahnya tidak ikut heboh. Terkesan menjadi murung malahan.

"dan begitulah!" akhir cerita, Sehun bertepuk tangan satu kali. Kentara sekali senangnya bocah itu.

"tapi.. kau tidak berniat menggantikan posisi Chanyeol dengan Jongin kan? Karena menurutku kau bercerita seperti baru saja menemukan gebetan baru," Tao memicingkan mata, dan berbicara layaknya sedang mempengaruhi seseorang.

"a-ah itu.."

Sehun belum memiliki niat untuk memiliki kekasih baru sih, bagaimanapun Chanyeol masih nomor satu di hatinya. Tapi ketika Tao mengatakan hal itu hatinya seperti tertohok. Dan menjawabnya pun lidah Sehun terasa kelu. Karena hatinya berkata lain. Ia seperti mulai menemukan kebahagiaannya yang sempat terenggut pasca kematian Chanyeol. Sehun merasakan senang ketika berada dekat Jongin, Sehun menyadarinya tadi pagi ketika berangkat ke sekolah. Jongin memagut tangannya, dan perasaan itu menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya. Oh Tuhan, Sehun galau sekarang.

.

.

.

"leganyaa" Jongin keluar dari wc pria sambil menyeleting kembali celananya. Jarak dari wc ke kelas Jongin lumayan jauh, ada dua alternatif sih, yang pertama melewati sekre ekskul dan lab computer yang sepi, yang kedua melewati kelas 12 A sampai 12 E . karena Jongin berada di kelas 12 F. dan Jongin memilih jalan kedua, Jongin berniat mampir ke kelas Sehun. Modus ehehehe. Eh tapi, Jongin kenapa sampai lupa menanyakan kelas Sehun ya? Tadi pagi mereka berpisah di gerbang karena, Jongin ada perlu menemui temannya ketika bertemu di gerbang tadi. Jongin memutuskan mengirim pesan pada Luhan, yang pernah bercerita tentang Sehun yang jatuh ketika ujian praktek menari. Pfftt sudah jangan bahas lagi. Nanti Jongin bisa terbahak mengingatnya.

Dan Luhan membalas, Sehun ada di kelas 12 B. ah pantas saja, kelas Jongin dekatnya dengan kelas 12 D sampai E , tetapi Jongin juga heran mengapa mereka tidak saling kenal. Karena mereka sudah tiga tahun menduduki bangku di sekolah ini. Mungkin ya, Sehun orangnya tidak suka bersosialisasi dengan orang baru lalu jarang keluar kelas. Dan Jongin juga seolah cuek pada lingkungan sekitar, termasuk dalam hal pertemanan.

Jongin berjalan santai menuju kelas Sehun, dan begitu sampai Jongin langsung membuka pintu kelas Sehun yang tertutup.

"Sehun-"

Krik krik

Jongin menatap _cengo_ ke dalam kelas.

"-ah"

Semua perhatian murid yang tadinya ke papan tulis langsung menuju pada Jongin yang berdiri di ambang pintu sambil meneriakkan nama Sehun. Begitupun Im Saem yang sedang menerangkan tampak murka karena penjelasannya terpotong. Jongin mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

Ehm, Jongin baru ingat. Kelas Jongin sedang tidak ada guru, karena gurunya absen. Sakit katanya. Betapa bodohnya Jongin, ia pikir ini waktu istirahat. Wajah Jongin tampak bodoh sekali.

"Heh kamu! Tidak sopan. Lain kali ketuk pintu dulu!" Setelahnya Im Saem mengusir Jongin yang membungkuk minta maaf dan mohon pamit. Wajah Jongin memerah menahan malu, tetapi ia sedikitnya senang sih sempat melihat wajah Sehun tadi.

"ppfffttt.." semua anak kelas 12 B tampak menahan tawa ketika Im Saem memarahi Jongin habis-habisan.

"ngahahahahha" kelas yang tadinya hening-karena pelajaran matematika- kini menjadi riuh dan penuh suara tawa. Menertawakan Jongin yang dengan bodohnya, yaampun. Sehun hanya tertawa dengan perasaan senang. Ia yakin tadi Jongin memanggil namanya keras-keras. Tao juga, ia terbahak melihat Jongin. Di wajahnya tersirat kebahagiaan ketika melihat sosok itu. sepertinya senang sekali bisa melihat wajah Jongin yang biasanya dingin ketika berpapasan dengan Tao. Heh, tapi sebelum senyum-senyum seperti itu Tao agaknya tidak senang Jongin meneriakkan nama Sehun.

"Kkamjong itu lucu sekali ahaha," Tao menyikut lengan Sehun. Sehun yang tadinya masih tertawa berhenti setelah menoleh ke arah Tao. Dia masih senyum-senyum disaat semua tawa sudah reda. Dan Sehun curiga akan hal itu.

.

.

.

**To Be Continued**

**Ada saran untuk chapter yang ini? Mungkin jadi mengecewakan atau apa T-T**

**Review nyaa *-***


End file.
